Talk:2001: A Space Odyssey VHS 1993 (2000 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6416:3886:DA5E:3A46-20190923014507
PurpleDinoBarney 119 inscritos INSCREVER-SE Facebook https://www.instagram.com/purpledinobarney_offical/ INÍCIO VÍDEOS PLAYLISTS CANAIS DISCUSSÃO SOBRE Envios REPRODUZIR TODOS CLASSIFICAR POR https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wEJ3AEQjmk 13:11TOCANDO AGORA Sing & Dance with Barney & Friends (2008) [DVD Sampler] 90 visualizações12 horas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcLagx-ZLWo 1:18:32TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Most Loveable Moments (Disc 2) (2012) 118 visualizações16 horas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JvAKbeiLlM 1:59:39TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Most Loveable Moments (Disc 1) (2012) 338 visualizações1 dia atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtsFeon_8rE 1:22:04TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Most Huggable Moments (2013) 429 visualizações2 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALUIdqLHWuQ 52:38TOCANDO AGORA Story Time with Barney (2014) 312 visualizações3 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAXC8FYrx4Y 1:03:38TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) 256 visualizações3 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7vrMFD6rR0 1:26:47TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Dinos in the Park (2016) 409 visualizações5 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xplSV4-ezM 1:05:55TOCANDO AGORA Dance with Barney (2013) 465 visualizações6 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qey_sh7GyJY 1:15:53TOCANDO AGORA Play with Barney (2013) 434 visualizações6 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bzVEAsUlw8 1:28:01TOCANDO AGORA Imagine with Barney (2013) 329 visualizações6 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpxozo3-YKE 24:43TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Oh, Brother... She's My Sister (Season 4, Episode 18) [International Version] 370 visualizações6 dias atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_tYuNU7fgg 1:14:33TOCANDO AGORA Barney: All About Opposites (2012) 487 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zY_3SDyXiE 52:26TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Perfectly Purple (2013) 418 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjKZ9Aoh8eA 40:17TOCANDO AGORA Barney: 123 Learn (2011) 501 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9ivLQayq4Q 1:05:24TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Let's Go to the Moon (2013) 484 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ajaBwOh45E 1:04:28TOCANDO AGORA Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014) 614 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ0kK4r05kc 1:04:15TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Please and Thank You (2010) 391 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQj22LC-M0Q 1:02:23TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Furry Friends (2010) 472 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGDz7C0KBLk 39:33TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Musical Zoo (2011) 665 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_9UOTqizws 39:35TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) 777 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA1ewwtw0Ak 26:49TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: A Sunny, Snowy Day (Season 6, Episode 5) 338 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1lDLL1dUtY 25:28TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Stick with Imagination! (Season 6, Episode 1) [International Version] 328 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lp6b7r8Dxw 25:02TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Play Ball! (Season 4, Episode 10) [International Version] 347 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNwU_xBmV2E 21:05TOCANDO AGORA Barney's First Adventures (1998) 501 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvJyBnzoJ5U 48:35TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) 466 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wn9HB0zyiLk 52:33TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Let's Play School (1999) 360 visualizações1 semana atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fycUG2SFZcc 46:38TOCANDO AGORA Barney Songs (1995) [DVD Version] 604 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5Yz6VbwgDU 55:27TOCANDO AGORA Be My Valentine Love, Barney (2000) 938 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ntx7I4saTjI 51:57TOCANDO AGORA Barney: It's Time for Counting (1998) 532 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTtJT1jH5AY 52:17TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) 485 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCAUIMGrY6k 56:13TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) 1,3 mil visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCWjY_b9uyk 33:22TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2000) 690 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-079fKgmrsU 56:59TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) 644 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn1BiV_v0Ew 50:45TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) 553 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvbuirUXDtc 50:26TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Halloween Party (1998) 705 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzvA50aecIs 47:42TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) 1 mil visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CU54lfk82JI 54:13TOCANDO AGORA More Barney Songs (1999) 1,1 mil visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67lLWTIW8B4 48:41TOCANDO AGORA Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) 1,2 mil visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDZ4bNXm-vs 1:04:02TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Musical Castle Live! (2001) 1,2 mil visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20Eir9R8_gg 15:08TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: My Friends, the Doctor and the Dentist (UK Version) 431 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sXRtNwFqbA 25:33TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Let's Play Games (Season 9, Episode 12) 536 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzxR8QwRElU 25:45TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Home, Safe Home (Season 9, Episode 18) 518 visualizações2 semanas atrás Legendas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoFq6aFwapI 25:38TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: A Perfectly Purple Day (Season 8, Episode 7) 445 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzGwSb9tQYs 25:16TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: A Fountain of Fun (Season 8, Episode 1) 200 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e5OMrMpViY 25:38TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Sharing is Caring! (Season 8, Episode 3) 314 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujB4scaS4Mw 25:33TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: It's Your Birthday, Barney! (Season 8, Episode 18) 476 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cubVXDoIKCU 25:21TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Up, Down and Around! (Season 7, Episode 2) 488 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLjvFLp7-Dk 25:35TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: All Aboard! (Season 7, Episode 1) 370 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpE4IDbxcog 25:28TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: My Family and Me (Season 7, Episode 18) 332 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOG0C9303CU 26:52TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Play Piano with Me! (Season 8, Episode 9) 266 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UolfDSvremk 26:53TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Squares, Squares Everywhere (Season 8, Episode 15) 378 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDAJt4505QE 26:41TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Splish! Splash! (Season 7, Episode 19) 299 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLh3IGd8b5U 59:52TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Can You Sing That Song? (2005) 1 mil visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbXv7hQ0gZ4 41:06TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Everyone is Special (2005) 529 visualizações2 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7UKHbnAe54 1:09:25TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Colorful World Live! (2004) 1,6 mil visualizações3 semanas atrás Legendas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdLyDWz3JKU 43:48TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Just Imagine (2005) 738 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB__3usV4J0 39:30TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Ready, Set, Play! (2004) 542 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSRqZPlJY4Q 58:50TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) 907 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVVLgROhjF4 40:22TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad (2003) 589 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEtyEQrgAP8 50:17TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Shapes & Colors All Around (2011) 554 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFy6kAnQMEU 51:00TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) 523 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGbsjd-_EOs 45:32TOCANDO AGORA Barney Songs from the Park (2003) 699 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikHJ3sdLvaE 50:59TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Best Manners - Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) 848 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnTLiG5csMQ 28:30TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2003) 450 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_aeHsJSCzw 28:30TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2003) 469 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roH8-qo2Tr0 42:54TOCANDO AGORA Barney's Christmas Star (2002) 725 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUPhWbU5h0w 45:25TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Let the Games Begin (2006) 782 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7Ikd9wCUA0 25:18TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: A Bird of a Different Feather - Hawaii (Season 13, Episode 8) 451 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwD7-lJPpRo 25:14TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: The Good Egg - Kenya (Season 13, Episode 7) 648 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vC0nzEE5B3A 25:15TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: The Music Box - Switzerland (Season 13, Episode 6) 407 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDKEtLlq8zA 25:12TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Sweeter Than Candy - Greece (Season 13, Episode 5) 513 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54861C3nMU0 25:19TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Venice, Anyone? - Italy (Season 13, Episode 4) 357 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOm4NOo89rY 25:04TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: ¡Ahora Mismo! - Spain (Season 13, Episode 3) 457 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLqlpqzjzNc 25:17TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Bienvenido, Barney - Mexico (Season 13, Episode 1) 690 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhr03aCOhfY 26:30TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure (Season 12, Episode 5) 457 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxMlrGIr1dw 26:37TOCANDO AGORA Barney & Friends: Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure (Season 12, Episode 1) 369 visualizações3 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08cKaiBa42s 58:05TOCANDO AGORA Barney: I Love My Friends (2012) 1,3 mil visualizações4 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HADfwDXn6T0 57:36TOCANDO AGORA Barney: I Can Do It (2011) [Widescreen] 685 visualizações4 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UU-TlkZOY2M 56:22TOCANDO AGORA Barney A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) 1 mil visualizações4 semanas atrás May 16, 2013 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BcSNlXjlms 53:44TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Let's Play Outside (2010) 894 visualizações4 semanas atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lFlLBhbogg 59:09TOCANDO AGORA The Best of Barney (2008) 3,8 mil visualizações1 mês atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZRU9UnKCks 51:05TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Top 20 Countdown (2009) 904 visualizações1 mês atrás https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2Rz5rxNVaU 48:30TOCANDO AGORA Barney: Best Fairy Tales (2010)